Snitched away
by Claude Amelia Song
Summary: A collection of drabbles and one shots written for varried prompts and persons.
1. Chapter 1

For Tiggs as a very belated birthday present.

Collection written for the

Lighten up like it's the fourth of July

Event The Challenge part at The Golden Snitch Forum.

Hogwarts, Gryffindor House

Prompt : 1.(Colours) red, white, blue

Words: 491

Their love was passionate and all consuming, like a fire ready to burn everything in its path.

Lucius remembered when he had first seen Narcissa at his parents' Yule Ball five years ago, really seen her. Until then he had not payed attention to the Black sister. She seemed too self centred for his liking. But in that night he had fallen in love. She was wearing a long strapless red dress, she was beautiful.

Narcissa had fallen in love too. She had always had a little crush on the Malfoy heir, but...he had been more handsome than ever at that ball.

That was the start of their love, love that will have many obstacles to pass, a love that will win in the end.

The night before his wedding he took on the Dark Mark and condemned without knowing his family. Lucius hadn't really wanted to join, he had done so in hopes to make his father proud; his interest in the Dark Arts had faded ever since he had found love.

When the Dark Lord had congratulated him on his choice and mentioned that he hoped his heir would join too someday all Lucius could do not to flee was bit his tongue and think of his soon to be wife. Hours later, in the solace of his room he broke down in tears, his head in his hands, murmuring 'What have I done? '

But the deed was done and he couldn't turn time back. He had to tell Narcissa. She had the right to know who she was marrying. If she still wanted to marry him. Lucius didn't know what was wrong with him, why had he taken up the mark in the first place? He knew Cissa would hate him for it, he knew he would eventually regret it, so why?

It wasn't like Lucius didn't know the answer, but the answer was one he wasn't willingly to admit: he had put his father first before the love of his life, he had wanted a chance to make him proud and he hadn't wanted to lose the Malfoy name; had he not joined he would have been disowned.

He found Narcissa awake, dressed in her nightgown and looking at her wedding dress.

"You look good in white,"he managed to say, but he didn't meet her eyes.

Narcissa almost screamed blue murder.

"Lucius! What are you doing here? Couldn't you wait until morning? "She asked confused as to why her soon to be husband was there. The bride should not be seen by the groom.

"I had to see you. I need to tell something"

"Lucius, you're scaring me. What happened?"

He broke down into tears.

"l was too afraid, Cissa, I choose you now, but I should have chosen you then.'"

"Lucius,""she whispered looking at him questioningly.

He raised his left hand where the Dark Mark had been branded into his skin.


	2. Chapter 2

2.(scenario) a family barbecue receives an unexpected guest

Word count: 404

"Are you alright sweetheart?"Eli's mother asked her concerned with her daughter's behavior in the last few months.

Eli sighed. She should have known that her mother would notice something was amiss, especially since she loved family barbecues. Still as much as she loved her family she couldn't help but wish she was somewhere else.

"I'm fine mum,"she said trying to brush her off, "I think dad needs some help with the meat, so… I better go and help him."

"No, sweetie, you are not fine! You have barely eaten anything, you have not spoken with anyone, you didn't even had your fight with your cousin!"

Eli looked down.

Elise Annabeth Stoner ", what had happened with you? You love family barbecues, you don't pass opportunity to tell your cousin off and now...Please tell me what it's the matter with you?"her mother asked, concerned in her voice."I want to help you, but if you don't tell me how, I cannot do so. You are my daugher. I will always be there for you if you need. I love you, no matter what may have happened. So, please, tell me."

"Mum, I told you...Ëli's words were cut off by her uncle 's shout

"Who are you? And what are you doing here?"he asked.

The person in question did not answer but rather continued walking until he was in Eli's visual range.

"Theo?"she asked surprised.

"Eli, do you know him?"her father asked.

"Yes, we are colleagues. But I didn't expect him to come here. This is my day off." she answered hoping that he would leave it at that.

"Indeed, i had not intended to come and intrude on your family day Mrs. Stoner, but I need to speak with your daughter."he said glancing her away while speaking.

"Sure, I'll leave you alone then,"her mother said and sent her "I will ask questions later and you better answer" look and Eli inwardly sighed.

"What are you doing here Theo? I thought you have made quite clear you don't want to have anything to do with me anymore."she stated trying to keep her voice from wavering. In truth she was very happy to see him. It was him that had made her behave so pelicurlary.

"I know, Elise, I know and I am so very sorry. I was mistaken. I need to talk with you.

"I'm listening."


	3. Chapter 3

3.(task) Fireworks: Write about the Weasley twin's business

Word count: 370

Fred and George looked the place in front of them and smiled. 'Weasley's Wizard Wheezes' was written in golden letters and the shop just radiated happiness.

They couldn't believe that their dream had come true. They had wanted to have their own joke shop ever since their were little and it had finally happened thanks to Harry's generosity. They were certain that their mother was going to be very angry and disappointed that they had done so, but this was their dream.

Nevertheless they were going to return to school for their seventh year, they did not have death wish. The shop was going to be safe in Verity's hands, their new was trustworthy, they had made sure of that.

"I can't wait for this year to end. Then we can really start our business,"said Fred and you could feel the smile in his voice.

"Yes, "whispered George, "I cannot wait to start it together."

Six years later

"Together,"whispered George brokenly looking at his brother's grave. "You would be proud of me Freddie. The shop is full off new pranks, I made the old ones better, everyone loves our wheezes. Everything is great. I am sorry to say that I found you a replacement, buddy. Angelina is know my co-owner. We had met some time two years ago and things had just went from there. She is amazing you know. She put both me and the shop back to business. Without her… I don't know what would happened to our dream, our shop. Verity doesn't like very much, but I am not sure I like her any longer. She helped me, I agree, she greeted the clients in my place while I was in the back not really doing anything, but...I don't like how she behaves with Angelina. Like she knows everything about jokes better than her. Like she knows me better."

Few tears streamed down his face.

"I will fire her, Freddie. She is no good for both the shop and me. She has become so...I don't know ever since I met Angelina. I can't stand any longer. Both cannot stay near each other. Angie tried, but...it is impossible."

There was thunder.


	4. Chapter 4 Fabian and Gideon: watching

August Event: Twin Weekend

Fabian and Gideon Prewett

Words: 320

Set in Guardians Universe

Fabian looked at his brother and smiled sadly. Their sister was looking at one of their pictures and crying softly.

"I wish she could see us, Gideon. I don't like to see her do sad. I want her to be happy."

His brother nodded.

"I know. My heart breaks all over again when I see her. It's so not fair, Fabi. So not fair. We can see her, but...what's the point? More suffering on both parts? I cannot go there to comfort her for my very own death. And yours as well," he added seeing his brother's glare.

"Gideon! The point is that we did this before and we succeed. We are watching over her. I want to see her getting married, I want to see her children, I want to share her joys, to see her smile again on her face! I cannot miss all those! Do you wanna miss them?"

Gideon shook his head. No matter how much it hurt to see their sister like this, he knew that they had s purpose. They had already done that if that girl, Sophy had told them right. And Fabian was right. He wouldn't miss his sister's wedding for the world. Yes, she was sad now, but he was certain that in time the sadness will pass. Time healed all wounds. And the Sophy girl had told him that as well.

When he and his brother had died a beautiful girl had appeared and told them how they were meant to be Guardians or something like it and for that they had to start by watching their sister. And also she let them know that they had already done that. And that heir sister was going to be alright. 'Time healed all wounds'.

And their was Arthur as well. Both Fabian and Gideon had faith that he would make their little sister very happy.

They actually counted on that.


	5. Chapter 5 Fred and George:reading things

August Event: Twin Weekend

Fred and George Weasley

Words: 360

Set in Guardians Universe

Sophy looked at Fred and George and sighed. Those two were the most stubborn persons in the entire universe! No, the all universes that existed.

"I don't understand. Why do we need to look over ...to read those things!" Fred exclaimed. "I mean, I don't see why are you making us read these when our family needs us. I cannot bear to see them like this! I am supposed to read while my mother and father believe us dead! Both of us! They must be devastated."

George nodded. He remembered how much hurt he had felt when he had seen his brother's lifeless body in the Great Hall. He had felt as his whole world had collapsed. As he couldn't breath anymore. Then he had met Sophy. The girl had given him hope. She had told him that he could be with his brother in another way that just dying. Of course, he had not given it a second thought. He had just accepted. He couldn't imagine continuing to live without his brother.

"I told you before. You cannot go back. You are dead to them, both of you. Fred, you are really dead. You died way before I was sent here to take your brother. Your death it's a fixed point in time here. You cannot change it without repercussions. Your family in the future knows you as dead. If you would suddenly be alive now you would create another world and one of these things that you must read, well it's not really here, but in the waiting room," at their look she added, "don't ask, you'll find out later, you'll destroy everything. That future will continue on without you and you would be stuck with people that just look like your family, but really are not. And you would be just replacing their Fred."

Then she turned to George.

"You changed the future by dying. But that didn't alter the universe, since in the future it already happened. If you two you want to see your family again you must do what I say. Got that?"

Fred and George shared a look and then nodded.

"Got it."


	6. Chapter 6 Parvati and Padma: nothing yet

August Event: Twin Weekend

Parvati and Padma Patil

Words: 310

Set in Guardians Universe.

Parvati and Padma closed the book and laughed.

"I cannot believe it! You must be kidding me! In another world, in another universe we were the ancestors of Aladdin! I thought it was just a legend!"said Padma amazed.

Parvati looked at the book again.

"I cannot wrap my mind around it. It's just so...unbelievable. And yet, after everything that we've seen until now, everything we've done. It should not surprise us. I mean...common we found out about the multitude of universes that exist and how many Parvati and Padma Patil are, but this… This is amazing! I wanna meet us."

Sophy, the unfortunate recipient of their starstruck state sighed.

"I told you before, you cannot. That is a closed world. It's a world where the stories are alive, and that's the only reality. You cannot go there. No one does. If one did, a file would be lost, like a virus that got into a computer. And you cannot meet anyone so young. You have not done so in the future, you cannot do it in the past. It would be impossible. You're talking like you've done lots of things, but...honestly...but this is nothing. Yet."

"Nothing?!"both twins shouted. They had had so many things to do and books to read, they had met more people than they'll probably had ever met in their entire life. An ordinary life, until they had met Sophy. It had been a coincidence, but you know the saying: Never ignore a coincidence, unless you're busy.

And they had just...hit off well. Soon enough they had discovered her secret, just who was she. By total mistake.

But they had done so and here they were. At yet another lesson.

"Yes, nothing. But you'll find out the rest without me. I'm tired of doing this! It's not even my job!"


	7. Chapter 7 Hestia and Flora:different

August Event: Twin Weekend

Hestia and Flora Carrow

Words: 307

Set in Guardians Universe

Hestia sighed. Her sister,Flora, hugged her tight.

"Don't mind Pansy, Hestia. You know that she is a menace. You cannot expect maturity from her."

"Actually, you can,'said a voice behind them, making them jump.

"Sophy!"both of them shouted then quickly looked around. The path that lead to the Forbidden Forest was deserted. There was not that much time until dinner started, but the twins loved to walk and watch the sunset each evening, they had often had stayed well past curfew to see it, not even eating anything.

They felt like they belonged in those moments. The only moments when they felt like it. They were outcasts in Slytherin and not only. The other snakes knew that they could count on their housemates, but they could not. They were different. Neither Hestia or Flora believed the Pureblood supremacy Voldemort had obsession on or with their behaviour. The rest of Hogwarts saw then as the Carrows twin sisters, people should be careful lest they attack you in your sleep.

The other outcast of the school was Luna, or Loony as many called her. Hestia and Flora had never called her that, they had even tried to be friends with her. And their tries hadn't gone without getting something in return.

Luna, had asked her best friend, Sophy to help them with the outcast thing too. To show and to tell her how was it to let the mask down; even if it was just for sleeping.

Sophy had agreed and in short time all four of them had become pretty good friends. They knew they could count on Sophy of something happened to them. If she got bullied or anything of the sorts.

It was hard to be those people who no one trusts, though for different reasons, but she had shown them the way.


	8. Chapter 8 Lysander and Lorcan: godmother

August Event: Twin Weekend

Lorcan and Lysader Scamander.

Words: 337

Set in Guardians Universe.

"Lorcan,Lysander! Get back here!" Shouted Sophy, exasperated. She had been told how awful the twins were in their childhood and how they behaved, but she hadn't believed that things were so bad. Or that she was their godmother.

Lysander smiled. He and Lorcan loved winding their godmother up. It was not easy to do , so they had to come up with creative ideas. And it seemed that she knew them all.

…

"That's because she does know them all," a man said looking at the boy with fondness in his eyes.

The man beside him laughed.

"Yeah, that's because we told her all of our doings."

"Yeah, " said Lysander, because he was the man that was looking at the child; the same person, but many years ahead. More experience too." But now we know what she meant by, 'I know. It happens before. Or it already happened. "

Lorcan chuckled.

'We know how one feels at the other side of the table. We are no longer children who want to annoy their godmother. We are grownups, Guardians actually. "

Lysander thought about his wife and his late father; both had refused the offer of becoming Guardians and decided to go on their next adventure. That was the best or the worst part, he didn't really know.

"Brother," his twin interred his thoughts,"We are really bad. I mean we were really bad. Me, especially me. No wonder that godmother didn't like to babysit us. Look at us! We are like little animals! Or mini monsters! "

"The innocence of youth,"said Sophy suddenly as if she was talking with them and not the kids that she was supposed to take care off.

"I'm talking with you," age whispered, "the grownups." She added.

"You may be little monsters, but I love you to pieces, my dears. And you turn out to be amazing people when you grow up."

And after she focused her attention to little them.

Both twins smiled.

"We love you two, godmother!"

And with that they disappeared.


	9. Chapter 9 Forgetting

Assignment 1 Careers Advice: Unpopular Careers

Task: There are many different career options, some more popular than others. Auror, Healer and Professor are among the most popular, so for this assignment, I would like you to look at some of the less common careers. Take a career from the following list and base your story on a character taking up that career.  
Obliviator  
Extra Credit used!

Word count: 506

People didn't understand why Harry had refused to become an Auror after the war had ended. He had always said that it was his dream, to be one. So no one had understood why he hadn't. Why he had thrown his back on everything and disappeared from the world for two years. No one but his best friends, and Ginny.

Ron and Hermione understood because they had felt the same way, but they couldn't disappear, Ron couldn't leave his family after Fred's death and Hermione couldn't leave Ron. But Ginny could. And she had left with him.

She couldn't stay, everything reminded her of Fred, the laughs that he will never share again, the jokes, everything.

All four of them had dreams before the war, but those were children's dreams; innocent, beautiful dreams for a better world. Harry and Ron had wanted to become Aurors, to help catch the dark wizards, Hermione had wanted to be someone in the Ministry, to fight for the rights of house elves, vampires and werewolves. Ginny had wanted to become a professional Quidditch player for the Harpies.

And now, now they only wanted peace. People didn't understand because they only saw the heroes, not the humans behind them. No one could get it that after seeing so much death and suffering Hermione wanted to become a Healer and not some Ministry official, no one could understand why Ron after everything had felt the need to help his brother George with the shop.

But most off they didn't understand that after everything Harry didn't want to fight any longer, he just wanted to forget. That's why he had chosen to become an Obliviator that worked with the magical hospitals. He couldn't forget, he wouldn't allow himself to, each person lost was too important, each memory of the short time he had been gifted to spend it with Sirius, Remus, Tonks…. Colin..was precious, too precious to be erased.

But he could help others forget. He had made a point to become the best Obliviator that there was, to perfect his abilities so he wouldn't mess people's minds. It was enough that his own mind was pretty messed up.

He had gotten the idea after Hermione had mentioned that she needed one, an Obliviator to help give her parents the memory back. Cause you see Obliviators couldn't only erase memories, they could destroy memory charms or act as mind healers if needed.

That was when he had decided to throw away the Auror thoughts and focus on this career. His friends had supported him and so had Ginny. Neither cared about what was expected to do and what they really wanted to do. It was a big difference, but people needed to accommodate.

He loved his job very much, but he loved the most the fact that he was sharing it with his wife. The two of them were the best Obliviators that existed at the moment.

No one really understood, but for Harry it didn't matter. Those who mattered to him understood.


	10. Chapter 10 Pretending to be Claire

Hogwarts Assignment 2: Performing Arts

Task 1: Write about someone pretending to be someone else.

Words: 691

Betaed by Sam. Thank you!

"Goodnight, Claire!" said Severus with a smile on his face. He hugged her one last time before disappearing into the night.

"Goodnight," Hermione murmured, tears streaming down her face. She shouldn't cry; the night had been perfect, and she had had a really good time. She had so many reasons to be happy. Severus really liked her.

The only problem was that she, Hermione Jean Granger, hadn't had a good time tonight, but rather, Claire Mia Gravestone, had. And Severus didn't like the bookish Gryffindor, but rather, the feisty Slytherin that Claire was.

Claire had been born almost a year back in Hermione's mind. It wasn't right by any means to pretend to be someone else and to fool other people for your own personal gain.

And it really was just about her and her own needs that had made Claire be born. When Severus had lost his memories of her, falling back into his old snarky self that hated her with a passion; something had broken inside of her. She didn't know what exactly happened; nobody had been able to figure it out, not even after two and half years that passed. To wake up one day and to find out that your husband of almost ten years hated you with all his might and he didn't remember who you were, to realise that everything you'd ever shared together was gone—all the sweets moments—did that to your heart.

Severus hadn't even tried to talk to her; he didn't want to remember, and she couldn't force him to, no matter how much she wanted him to reclaim those memories.

The only reason they weren't divorced was because of the threat that his memories would come back, and he would regret it. He had given her three years. After half of the time had passed, Hermione had panicked and invented Claire.

Claire was nothing like her. Nothing could tie Hermione to Claire; she had made sure of that. The Slytherin, that's how she presented herself had light blonde hair and green and blue eyes. She was thin, but not overly so and very beautiful. Nothing on plain old Hermione.

Hermione had decided along with Harry and Ron, the Aurors who were taking the case, that it would be best if they kept hers and Severus' children.

Claire was sly and cunning, just as Severus liked it. Hermione could see in his eyes that he was falling for her, for Claire. And that broke her heart all over again. To see him looking at Claire the same way he used to look at her. It hurt.

Her alter ego was entirely different, and she didn't like to pretend to be someone she wasn't. She didn't like lying to her husband either, but she didn't know what else to do. She loved him too much to give him up. If it weren't for their children, she would forever pretend to be Claire. But as it was, she couldn't; they needed her.

Hermione had two solutions. One was to tell Severus the truth and face the consequences. The other was to pretend forever and continue lying to their loved ones.

"Claire?" his voice came, waking her up from her musings.

"Severus?" she asked him surprised. Hadn't he left? Why did he have to come back?

Out loud, she asked,"Why did back? "

"Because I wanted to something all night and I didn't have the courage to,"he stated, not looking at her.

Hermione moved closer to him and put her hand on his arm.

"Come on, don't leave me hanging, sweetie," she said, almost purring the last word. "Perhaps I could help," she whispered in his ear, moving her hand to his own.

Severus shivered despite it being a warm night. He unclasped his hand from her hers. He took her face with both of his hands and kissed her.

Hermione was too shocked at the beginning to respond, but the shock passed quickly, and she started to kiss him back with passion. She had missed kissing him so very much.

When they broke apart, his face held confusion and he whispered, "Hermione?"


	11. Chapter 11 Fixing things

For Tiggs

Back to school event 5. (Word) problem

Word count: 293

Theo realised that he had a problem, a big one, when Eli's eyes filled with tears and she turned away and left. He knew he had messed up big time, but he had been scared.

He and Eli had been dating for just five months, and when she had invited him to her family barbeque, he had cracked. He had told her he didn't want to come; he had no interest going near so many Muggles. She had been so angry at him. She had started saying things, true things mind you, about he and his family and he…

"Stop. I don't want to hear you speaking about my family like that ever again. You have no right. Actually, I don't want to see you anymore. If you can't be civilised and instead, get angry for the simple fact I don't want to come near your parents, then leave."

Theo had regretted his words almost instantly,but it was too late. The damage had been done. His temper had gotten the better of him, and he had ruined the best thing that had ever happened to him. He had never seen her being a Muggleborn as a problem before, but,he didn't know what happened to him.

He had been scared Still was. Meeting one's parents was something important. It showed commitment.

Theo knew he had to fix things. He loved Elise with all of his heart; he shouldn't fear commitment with her. After all, he hoped to marry her one day.

So he got up and left, heading towards her parents' house. He had to try.

He couldn't lose Elise. Without her, he was nothing. He just hoped she would be willing to give him another chance. A chance that he definitely didn't deserve.


	12. Chapter 12 Father's Day

For Tiggs

Gryffindor

Points total: 135

Father's Day Event at The Golden Snitch forum

Your task will be to write a 900–1500 word story featuring one of the known fathers from the world of Harry Potter as listed below.

Father: Lucius Malfoy

Optional prompts:

1.(colour) bright orange  
2.(word) scar  
3.(colour) emerald green  
4.(word) hurt  
5.(object) present  
6.(word) freak  
7.(word) lupis  
8.(setting) Ministry of Magic  
9.(character) Bellatrix Lestrange  
10.(character) Fenrir Greyback  
11.(word) brave  
12.(word) history  
13.(subject) History of Magic  
14.(word) heritage  
15.(word) values  
16.(colour) black  
17.(object) ribbon  
18.(object) ring  
19.(word) heirloom  
20.(word) hierarchy  
21.(emotion) love  
22.(dialogue) "You'd pick him/her over me?" / "Every single time."  
23.(dialogue) "The only 'favourite' thing I have is a Quidditch team."  
24.(dialogue) "Isn't there some sort of spell to change nappies?"  
25.(word) moon

Word count: 1174

"Bellatrix, I told you to leave me alone," said Lucius to the witch that clinged to his arm while looking around the Ministry to see if anyone was watching them."

"You'd pick her over me?" she asked looking in his eyes and realising the answer before it left his lips.

"Every single time. I love Narcissa. What we did was a mistake. I hurt her and I'm never going to forgive myself for it. All I can do us try to deserve her love and forgiveness. And to be a better person for my son."

And with that he left without looking back. Once upon a time, before falling in love with his wife, he might have fancied to have Bellatrix Black after him. But now, he did not. His wife and son were the most important persons in his life. Lucius had never thought he could love anyone more than Narcissa, but everything changed when Draco had been born. When that little baby smiled at him, giw whole world had shifted and the centre of his universe had become his one day old son.

"Hey! Lucius,wait!" he heard a voice shouting after him and he recognised it as the voice of Fenrir Greyback, his old friend.

Many thought that Fenrir Greyback was a ruthless monster, but that was far from the truth. He had found true love in Rosmerta, the owner of Three Broomsticks. And he hadn't allowed himself to fall for his wolf part. He retained his humanity because of his love. He was Lucius' friend, the only other who had forsaken the Dark Lord for family.

"You just refused Bellatrix." he stated.

"Yes. I love Cissa, you know that. I know that once I've said that "The only 'favourite' thing I have is a Quidditch team."; but that changed the moment I realised my love for her. And even more so since Draco had been born."

" I know, but the Dark Lord hadn't been happy to see both of us quit. I don't know why, but I think it hit home that we would choose our wives over him. Or that we were brave enough to do it."

" I'd do anything for my family," Lucius said and Fenrir nodded. Both men left after, walking in separate directions.

Lucius exited the Ministry, appariting home.

"Dada!" was the word that greeted him upon arriving at the Malfoy Manor. It was music to his ears. His little boy was dressed as a true Slytherin son, in a emerald green robes, with silver tie; a perfect fit for him.

"Hello son! What have you been up to?" He asked, picking him up. Narcissa chuckled.

"You do know his too little to understand you yet, do you?"

"I know,but...talking with him won't hurt. He's so sweet, my little boy." he said and smiled at him. "

….

19 years later

"Draco?" Lucius asked entering what seemed to be the empty classroom of History of Magic.

"I'm here dad," came a tired voice from the teacher's office. Draco had been given the post of Professor of History of Magic right after finishing Hogwarts, because Binns had retired and that no one was willing to take the post. But Draco loved it. He loved to teach history to the new generations, to tell them about the values their ancestors had and which needed to be conserved.

"Eli said that I should talk with you. What happened?"

"Fenrir Greyback came. He gave her that thing,"he said pointing out a black box, tied up with a bright orange ribbon. "What a present! If this is his way of saying sorry…."

Lucius put a hand on his shoulder.

"Draco, he did apologise. And he is sorry. He didn't mean to hurt Eli. He just. ..forgot."

"How dad! How one could forget that he is a werewolf? How one could forget to take his potion after years of taking it?"

"Draco, he wasn't himself. "

"What?" The young man jumped from his chair looking intently at his father.

"Fenrir wasn't himself. He had been Imperiused, son. The Dark Lord did it. He had been captured and tortured to tell information about Hogwarts, about everything. He's desperate. And that's why he made Fenrir do it. He had been punished for not agreeing that the pureblood heritage is better. Bellatrix tortured him before too."

Both father and son shivered at the thought of the first in the Death Eater hierarchy. Bellatrix Black, now Lestrange was the most feared Death Eater.

"I ….why didn't say anything? "

Lucius sighed.

"Because it's an open wound. A scar that still needs to heal. Your aunt was there too. He could have hurt her. He could have hurt you. And he almost hurt Eli. He can't even look in the mirror without feeling absolute loathing towards himself. Right now, he needs forgiveness. We found out after seeing in his mind, after we realised he had been cursed. He asked not to tell because he thinks people will stay away from him this way. But I can't let you think he betrayed us. Not when I know how much you mean to him."

Draco put his face in his hands to hide the tears.

"He means a lot to mee too."

…..

10 months later

"Father! Thank you so much for your gift. I know it must have been hard to give it up,"Draco said, referring to the ring from his left hand.

Lucius shook his head.

"It's a family heirloom that's given from father to son in the moment the son becomes a father too. I'm happy to be here to give it to you. My father didn't have that chance."

"Thank you. I never thought I'd be more happy than when Eli accepted to be my wife, but if back then I was over the moon, now I could conquer the sun. Speaking of which,"he made a pause,"isn't there some sort of spell to change nappies?"

Lucius started laughing. That was the exact question he had asked Narcissa many years before.

"It was worth a try," Draco said and hugged his father and then went to search for his wife and son.

"Draco?"

He turned his head to notice that Fenrir and his wife had arrived. He nodded to them and smiled. The former was still upset for what he had done ten months prior, but Draco hoped that what was going to say would make him understand that no one was upset with him.

"Okay everyone," started Draco. " I know you're all curious how my little one is named. First, I'll ask the godfather not to freak out. Second, his name is… Aries Fenrir Malfoy. "

Lucius smiled upon seeing the shocked expression on his friend when he realised just who was the godfather.

It was a happy time indeed. With the Dark Lord being killed five months ago, the darkness that had been over the Wizarding World for over half a century had finally dissipated, letting the light in its place.


End file.
